HakYona Week 2018 Collection
by authorwannabe101
Summary: 1) When Hak fell in battle, he watched as Yona protected him. (2) Teasing: to gently pull or comb into separate strands (3) Accidentally holding hands while they sleep (4) Hak falls in battle & Yona must defend Hak by herself. (5) Flower Shop Competitor Modern AU (6) After Hak wakes up from the cliff fall, Yona reapplies his salve. (7) Soulmate AU (8) Yona is terminally ill
1. Promises

**Hi everyone! I'm participating in HakYona Week this year! Any fics I write will be grouped in this one fic. You can also find them on AO3 (by Queen_of_Moons67) and on tumblr ( queenofmoons67).**

 **Day One: Promises**

 **This can take place almost any time after Hak started teaching Yona the sword.**

 **I do not own _Yona of the Dawn._**

* * *

It was supposed to be just another battle. The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch would rush in, help the locals, and leave. Yona and Yoon would provide support from a distance, one with the bow and the other with medical.

 _At least_ , Hak thought to himself, _that bow has definitely come in handy today. So there's one less promise I have to feel bad about breaking._

Their plan had quickly been torn to shreds. The four dragons and Hak had been spread out trying to rescue the injured, and the only thing that explained what had happened next was… _I got complacent. Too used to having someone at my back, and as a result I let my guard down._

Hak had gone down with his guard in a flurry of arrows and a sword slash to the back: A scar to match the one on his front, only this time, it hadn't been gained protecting his princess.

 _If only it had been…_ Hak thought, staring up at a pink and red blur. _At least then I would have some kind of excuse…_

The four dragons had been too busy defending themselves and the locals to rush to his aid, and so the only person capable of it had rushed from cover. She stood over him now, the sword she had too little experience with in both hands, her bow and arrows stowed away for the time being. The sword he had fought and resisted against teaching her, his promise to her father always on his lips.

'Don't worry, Hak!' she had said when she arrived. 'The battle will be over soon, and then Yoon will be able to reach us safely!'

 _Baka-hime… the only one I'm worried about is you… how in Kouka did you manage to reach me safely?_

"Hak!" she said now, breath coming in pants. Her hair floated in a wild dance around her head - or maybe that was the blood loss. "Hak! Stay with me! Keep putting pressure on that wound!"

 _Putting pressure on…? Oh, that's right._ When she first arrived, she had made sure his hand covered the one arrow wound on his front. _Baka-hime… baka-Raijou…_ I'm _supposed to be the protector… what will I tell Il-heika?_

"Hak! Your wound!"

 _That's right…_

Yona moved out of his sightline for a moment, and when she reappeared it was in startlingly clear focus mere inches above him.

 _I'll tell him… I failed you, Il-heika… but I think your daughter and I…_

"Hang on, Hak!"

 _I think we saved each other…_

The last thing Hak saw before he passed out were her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

 **This fic will be continued in day four, 'Battle', through Yona's eyes.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Teasing

**Day Two: Teasing**

 **Teasing: to gently pull or comb into separate strands**

* * *

Hak watched Yona quietly. Yoon had taken the four dragons on a treasure hunt for dinner, leaving him and the princess to finish setting up camp. Even with just the two of them, though, the work had been finished rather quickly. Yona had decided to take a bath in the nearby river, and now sat on a boulder combing her hair with her fingers. As he watched, they encountered a snag and the princess hummed in disapproval.

Hak stood and made his way over. She looked up when his shadow blocked the light.

"Hak?" she asked, fingers now working away at the knot.

"Do you need help?" He nodded at her hair, then moved behind her to allow the light through again.

"Mmm… maybe. When it was still short, I had no need for a brush or comb. But now that it's growing out… well, I suppose I could always cut it again."

"Jae-ha and Kija both have a brush you could borrow," Hak suggested. His fingers twitched at his side. "I'd say ask Zeno, but I've never seen him with one and with his rat's nest of a head, I doubt he even knows how to use one."

Yona laughed, then yelped as the movement made her pull her own hair. Hak laid his hand on hers to still it, then blinked down at it. When did he…?

"For now, I could comb it," he heard himself say aloud. Inside his head, he cursed himself. _Baka! She'll never - Not when Soo-won used to -_

"That'd be great! I can't see it without a mirror, so it's been a little difficult."

Hak blinked down at the red head. "Sorry?" he asked.

"It's still wet from my bath, and even though it's longer it's still nowhere near as long as it used to be, so your fingers should do the trick."

"Right…" he said slowly. "I can -"

Yona moved her hand away, leaving just his own resting on her hair. He stared down at it. The setting sun caused her hair to light up like fire between his fingers. Slowly, he crooked his fingers forward and slid his hand down. His index finger caught in a knot first. Bending forward, he started picking it apart.

By the time Yoon and the dragons returned, Yona was fast asleep on her rock as Hak gently slid his fingers through her hair.


	3. Innocence

**Day Three: Innocence**

 **The dragons and Yoon almost die from the cuteness overload of Hak and Yona accidentally holding hands while they sleep.**

* * *

After a year of travelling together, Yoon should have been used to it. He had lost count of the times either Hak or Yona had fallen asleep and the other had joined them. Sometimes the joiner worked on something, sometimes they dared to fall asleep. But one thing had always remained constant: they never touched. This new situation had never been a problem. And yet, here they were.

Hak had fallen asleep first. He had actually made it to a blanket for once, albeit one hastily thrown down near the fire. Yoon was definitely blaming the fire for _all of this._

It was a cool night, but not cold, and the air around the fire was actually comfortable. It was certainly better than in a tent, and with the added bonus of Hak already being there, Yona had moved her own blanket in between Hak and the fire and laid down.

In her defence, there had been several feet between her and Hak when she did so. In Hak's defence, when he left his own blanket and rolled onto Yona's, it was likely because he unconsciously sought the warmth of the fire. Yoon certainly _hoped_ that was the case, or his heart might explode.

The point was, when Hak rolled onto Yona's blanket, his hand accidentally fell into hers. And Yona - because, though Yoon didn't know this, she was used to sleeping while holding someone's hand - quickly took advantage of the situation. While _still asleep_ , she enclosed her fist around Hak's. And there it was. The death of Yoon and the dragons. Hak and Yona, though accidentally, holding hands while they slept.

It was adorable. It was too cute to handle. It had Jae-ha pulling his hair out and Kija staring at them with actual hearts in his eyes. Zeno had taken one look at the two lovebirds and hadn't looked away since. Ao had either fainted or gone to sleep right next to them, and Yoon honestly couldn't tell which.

Shin-ah was in no state to tell him the answer, either, as the blue dragon was obstinately sitting on the other side of the fire staring in the opposite direction - he had said it was to keep watch, but Yoon had never seen a fiercer blush in his life. And he had survived Kija's puppy crush on Yona.

As for Yoon himself… well. He had quickly set about making dinner, because if the scene lasted much longer, his blush might actually rival Shin-ah's.


	4. Battle

**Day Four: Battle**

 **Hak falls in battle, and with the dragons busy fighting, Yona must defend Hak by herself.**

 **Note: While this can be read by itself, it is an alternate POV and continuation of "Promises".**

* * *

It was supposed to be just another battle. The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch would rush in, help the locals, and leave. Yona and Yoon would provide support from a distance, one with the bow and the other with medical.

Their plan had quickly been torn to shreds. The four dragons and Hak had been spread out trying to rescue the injured, and the only thing that explained what had happened next was… _I didn't provide good enough support._

Hak had gone down in a flurry of arrows and a sword slash to the back: A scar to match the one on his front. _And both are my fault… But the only thing I can do now, is protect him as he has protected me._

The four dragons had been too busy defending themselves and the locals to rush to his aid. Yoon had his hands full with the injured. As the only one left, Yona broke from cover. Her quiver shook upon her back as she ran, bound tightly enough that it didn't bounce, but her bow string threatened to tangle with her dress and her short sword remained trapped in its sheath. In her panic, she hadn't thought to switch weapons. But the soldiers on the outskirts of the battle, turning to face her as she neared them, wouldn't just let her pass.

 _Protect him_. _That's all that matters._

Dropping her bow, uncaring of where it fell, Yona finally drew her sword.

Against an army of generals, she wouldn't have stood a chance. But these were foot soldiers. Basic training was no match for a princess trained by her own general. She ducked and weaved around weapons and people, fighting where she had to, but always, _always_ , running to Hak. Eventually, she skidded to a stop with one foot on either side of him. His hand, still holding a dagger which had kept their enemies at bay until she arrived, dropped to his side.

"Don't worry, Hak!" Yona panted. "The battle will be over soon, and then Yoon will be able to reach us safely!"

Her fingers clenched tightly around the sword grip. _The battle_ will _be over soon. Yoon will reach us in time. He_ will _reach us in time. I promise, Hak!_

There was no time to do anything but pray and fight. With the surprise over, the enemy converged back around them. It took everything Yona had to parry away the first blows, but there was still more to do. Rushing in would do nothing if Hak died before Yoon could reach them. Spinning around, one foot lifting over Hak to balance both on one side, she blocked a sword strike and stepped on his hand.

 _Pain,_ she recalled from her past experiences, _whether emotional or physical, can be enough to shock a person into action._

"Put your hands on your wounds, Hak! If you can, put pressure on them!"

She spared a glance to make sure he obeyed her, and paid for it with a knife skimming her bicep. Immediately after, a sword cut into her thigh, but it was shallow and she parried the one aimed for Hak, so she called the moment success. Then another sword collided with her own, and the weight of it pushed her backwards. Yona stepped back over Hak to plant a foot on either side of him once more. Two men fell behind her while she did, Jae-ha's knives in their sides.

"Hak!" she said, breath coming in deeper pants than before. It was harder to breathe; her chest ached with it. She couldn't imagine how Hak felt. "Hak! Stay with me! Keep putting pressure on that wound!"

The dragons were closer to them than before, and drawing most of the attention at that. She could afford to check on him.

"Hak! Your wound!"

 _You're not covering it anymore! … Hey, Hak… Why do I keep calling your name, Hak?_

A man charged at them with a roar. She met him with her own battle cry, leaping clear over Hak to gain momentum and block the oncoming broad sword. It's swing vibrated through her own short sword and up her arms. Her hands grew numb, so she clenched them tighter around the grip as she stared up into a furious face. Then the man was gone, and Kija was there, and she let her sword fall. She had more important things to take care of than a simple tool.

Yona dropped to her knees beside Hak and peered into his eyes. They were cloudy with pain, but they managed to focus on her.

"Hang on, Hak!"

 _Don't leave me, Hak… give me more chances to call your name._

His eyes closed, and Yoon appeared beside them.

 _Hak… Don't make me a liar, Hak… Let me say Yoon reached us in time. Hak…_

* * *

Zeno didn't let any of them help set up camp. Their injuries, he declared, meant they forfeited the responsibility. Him and the thankful, uninjured locals would take care of everything. While they did, Yoon cared for all of them. First Hak, as the most urgent case, and then the other three dragons who - in all of the chaos - had accumulated at least a dozen small wounds between them. Finally, he turned to Yona.

"Let me see," he commanded. "Your arm and leg first, then your hands. Don't think I missed seeing you get any of them."

"But -" she began to protest, eyeing Hak. He lay on a straw mat, chest and back heavily bandaged, face as pale as when they first met Yoon.

"I can do it here," the genius pretty boy sighed. "Just let me treat them, Yona. Don't deny me that, after that reckless move of yours."

She nodded and held out her arm. She kept her eyes on Hak and murmured, "He would have died if I hadn't. Trampled under foot, if not stabbed."

"I didn't say it wasn't necessary or heroic. Just not good for my heart." Yoon finished flushing the wound, and started wrapping it. "Honestly, you and those beasts… it's like you want me to die young." He patted the tied wrap and announced, "Your leg is next, and stop looking at Hak like that, Yona. He's not about to die. Not with me here, and not after all you did. His principles wouldn't let him."

* * *

When he woke, it was to stare into violet eyes as they filled with tears. "Yona…" he whispered.

"Hak," she smiled.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	5. Desire

**Day Five: Desire**

 **This fic shall forever be known as my "Flower Shop Competitor Modern AU", aka in which I had an idea and ran with it without thinking about the actual prompt. At least it kind of fits?**

* * *

Yona stared across the street with her hands on her hips. Beneath her fists, her dress crumpled and folded in on itself, likely leaving crease marks that would have to be ironed out. She didn't care. Hak stood smirking back at her, his blue eyes in sharp contrast with the white and red that surrounded him.

Hibiscus Syriacus. Mugunghwa. _The Rose of Sharon._ Also known as eight feet tall, six feet wide shrubs, the other flower store owner had planted not just one, but _two_ of them on either side of his door. Even just one of them would have drawn attention from sheer size and vibrancy, let alone _four_ of them. It was outrageous, annoying, and completely and utterly _Hak._

Holding back a snarl, she smirked back at him before spinning on her heel and storming into Flowers of the Dawn. If she wanted to counter the latest sales tactic of Hak's Flower Beasts, she would have to call in some beasts of her own.

* * *

"Oh, Yona, dear," Jae-ha sighed. He stretched his legs out and braced his hands behind his head, cracking his back and moaning. "You know he's just -"

"Antagonizing me, I know." Yona nodded firmly, cupping her chin in her palms and resting her elbows on the table. "He's done it since we were children; it's nothing new."

Zeno coughed, drawing their attention to where he sat on the counter criss-cross applesauce. "I don't think that's what Jae-ha meant, Miss."

"He's a peacock flaring his feathers," Kija declared. Next to him, Shin-ah nodded emphatically. Ao munched on a flower.

Yona stared at them, then jolted as the bird choice hit. "Peacocks!" she exclaimed. "Kija, you're a genius!"

* * *

It took two weeks and calling in a favour with An Lili, but eventually Hak came outside to watch in obvious disbelief as six ten feet tall, red-orange Peacock Flowers - Caesalpinia Pulcherrima - arrived at Flowers of the Dawn. Yona beamed at him and waved as she directed the shrubs to be placed on either side of her door. They mirrored Hak's hibiscuses perfectly, though they _did_ outnumber them by two. The white flower with the red star-burst may draw attention, but the way the dawn-colored flowers matched her store's name might just edge him out in sales for the week.

* * *

"Doesn't she _get it?_ " Hak asked Jae-ha. "I'm _flirting_. I want to _date her_. I've been in love with her ever since I moved in next door, and I haven't exactly kept it a secret."

"Trust me, I know," his roommate grumbled. "And me and the old gang have tried telling her, but it's like we say one thing and she hears something else entirely. You can blame Kija for the peacock flowers, by the way. Though Lili deserves at least some of the blame for providing them."

Hak dragged his hand over his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Of course Yona's old college roommate had had a part in it. He was just thankful Yona was as oblivious to _her_ love declarations as she was to _his_. Transferring ten feet tall shrubs from the Americas to South Korea at a moment's notice wasn't exactly subtle. Though - "I would have appreciated a warning about those, you know. She won our sales contest for the first week since I brought in my hibiscuses."

Jae-ha laughed. "Where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

A week later, and it was once again Hak's turn to smirk. His old man had managed to send him Moraea Villosas from Africa. While comparatively smaller - not a shrub, the flower came in at not even one and a half feet tall - it appealed to the eye. Another plant nicknamed "peacock", Mundok had managed to find a kind that was pink with blue eyes. A perfect blend of the dawn and the beast.

Watching Yona pick up her jaw after seeing the sea of them outside his store, Hak murmured to himself, "'Where would be the fun in that,' indeed."

* * *

Staring across the street at the blue, yellow, and purple forest dominating Yona's storefront, Hak decided he would have to call in reinforcements. She had pulled out all the stops with Gentianas and Clematis Chiisanensises. The star-like flower paired well with the Lemon Bells, but the variations in colouring and height made them especially attractive. It was time to fight dirty. He would have to call in Tae-jun, their old neighbour, competitor in the flower business, and someone so blatantly in love with Yona that even _she_ knew it. If he said something, she would have no choice but to believe it.

* * *

Yona looked between Tae-jun and Hak curiously. While the two men respected one another, and might even call one another friends nowadays, it wasn't often they were together. So why…?

"I didn't want to be here," Tae-jun began loftily. He shot Hak a glare. "What I'm about to do goes against my every instinct. _However_. While I would like to believe there is still a chance for us, I'm smart enough to know that's just a dream. So. Yona. Hak is -"

"I love you!" Hak blurted.

Yona nodded, then froze. "EEEEHHHH?"

"He loves you," Tae-jun said. She thought she heard him mutter, "What did you even need me for?"

"He loves me," Yona repeated. Her brain felt like a slushy, whirring in frozen circles before oozing to a halt. "Hak loves me. You love me?!" She looked at Hak.

Her childhood friend - her oldest friend, besides Soo-won - had a blush up to his ear tips, but he met her gaze evenly.

"I love you," he said again. There was no inflection; he might as well have said 'I'm going to buy lettuce'. And yet… and yet, she thought she could hear it: The sound of dawn lighting up the flowers, of peacocks ruffling their feathers. Of love.

"You love me," she murmured, fists clenching in her dress. Yoon had finally wrestled it from her and ironed it the other day. He wouldn't be happy to do so again, but… "You love me. Hak, I…" _I don't know what to say._

"You don't have to say anything," Hak said. "Just know that I love you, and if you ever want to give us a chance, I'll be there. I've loved you practically since we first met. I'm not about to stop anytime soon."

Yona looked up - _when had she looked down?_ \- just in time to watch him walk out the door. Tae-jun patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and followed. They left Yona alone, with nothing but what she had just learned to distract her.

"He loves me," she murmured. "But do I love him?"

* * *

 **Why yes, Yona. Yes you do. Also, spoiler alert: it takes a few months, but eventually a Hibiscus Syriacus sits in front of Flowers of the Dawn.**

 **Note: any and all flower knowledge is drawn from frantic googling. If I got anything wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!**

 **I definitely didn't mean to go into any kind of confession (nothing can beat the actual canon) but it ended up happening anyway. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	6. Healing

**Day Six: Healing**

 **After Hak wakes up from the cliff fall, Yoon is busy so Yona reapplies his salve. They both take the moment to have a serious conversation about what happened on the cliff.**

* * *

Hak looked up as Yona squatted next to him. She looked a little on edge, but that was typical these days. What concerned him more was the determined look on her face and what she held hidden in her hands. Setting down his glaive and sharpening tools, Hak gave her his full attention.

"What can I do for you, Princess?"

"Yoon is busy packing, but he told me it's time to change your bandaging. Apparently Ik-soo is hopeless at medicine, so…" She gave him a hopeful look.

He stared back, not getting it.

Yona let her hands open, revealing clean bandages and a tin of salve. "Yoon told me how much to put on, and it's not like you've never bandaged anything before. So let me apply the medicine, and then you can direct how I bandage your wounds."

Hak studied the supplies, hoping his princess was either too nervous or too focused to notice the blush burning the tips of his ears. He might not survive, but -

"Sure," he said, forcing a flippant tone and slipping his robe off his arms to bare his chest.

Yona leaned in to carefully unwind the bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

"This should never have happened," she murmured.

Hak startled, the flinch almost pulling the bandages from Yona's hands. "What?" he asked. "Yona-hime, I was protecting you. If this hadn't happened you would be dead. I would make the same choice every time."

She shook her head, head down focusing on her work but shoulders set. "Kan Tae-jun didn't want to kill me. I wouldn't have -"

"That didn't prevent his archers from firing at you," Hak fumed. His face was still heating up, but this time in anger. The conversation had distracted him entirely from Yona's hands. "Yona-hime, I will _always_ protect you. Please get that through your head."

The last of the bandages came off with a yank, and Yona reached for the salve. She didn't speak until she had coated her fingers and begun rubbing it into his chest wound.

"You shouldn't have to." Hak held in a wince as her fingers pressed a little too hard. "You shouldn't - I should have been able to do _something_."

That was too much. Hak grabbed Yona's hand in his, uncaring of the way it coated his own in medicine.

"You _did_ do something. Princess, I may have been upset at the time, but if you hadn't stepped out of your hiding place, I would be dead. So please, Yona-hime, don't blame yourself. We both did the best we could."

She finally looked at him. Unshed tears lay in her eyes, but she nodded firmly.

"If it comes down to it, I'll do it again," she warned.

Hak released her hand. "I believe you. Trust that I will do the same."

She studied him, and he did the same with her. He wasn't happy with her decision, just as he suspected she wasn't happy with his. But he also knew neither of them would back down. They would both have to learn how to be happy with the way things would be.

Closing his eyes, Hak leaned back on his hands. A beat passed, and then he felt Yona's hands on his skin once again. Unlike before, they were steady and unfaltering. They didn't press too hard, but neither did they hesitate. This was his princess. This was who he loved, now and forever. This was Yona.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a bit of fluff with embarrassed Hak, and then Yona snuck in a ton of angst. Oops.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	7. Soulmates

**Day Seven: Soulmates**

 **Soulmate AU in which every person has "soul words", or words written across their skin that say what their soulmate thinks of them at the moment.**

* * *

 **Part One: Yona:**

For the first half of her life, the nape of Yona's neck reads "Yona-hime". It's simple and fitting for any person in Kouka. It tells her nothing, and as such, Yona ignores it.

A few days after the embarrassing incident with Kan Tae-jun, one of her attendees lets out a yelp. "Yona-hime" changed to "my princess". The word choice makes her flush, remembering back to the incident and a certain new bodyguard. Still, though, it was not so different that it required pondering. It did _not_ , she insists to anyone who asked. Absolutely not.

After the close run-in with the mountain snakes, Hak quietly informs her that the symbols for "my princess" have become bold. It's as if someone wrote the words and refused to stop tracing them. They are rough, now, and almost messy with emotion. In her current state, Yona acknowledges the information but doesn't ponder over it.

It's Yoon who tells her the words don't actually stay the same all the time. Sometimes they show things like "trouble" and "worrisome". More often, they say "brave" and "lovely". Yoon blushes, but doesn't hesitate to tell her "temptation" appeared at times as well. Even with all these new choices, though, the words always revert back to "my princess".

After they meet Kija, Hak murmurs that "my princess" is no longer bold. The words are less emotional, too. Whoever her soulmate is, they seem to have settled.

Shin-ah blushes and tells her that sometimes, too quickly for the regular eye to catch, "my princess" changes to "mine" and back again.

Jae-ha jokingly says that her soulmate must be a possessive bastard, but Yona shakes her head. They are, to an extent. Her words reflect that. But at the same time, they don't make her feel owned. Just safe. Safe like in Fuuga.

Zeno tells her he's amazed "Hiryuu" doesn't appear among her words, though that might just mean it's someone who doesn't know she's a reincarnation yet. Hak says maybe her soulmate just doesn't care; maybe she's just Yona to them.

After Hak's confession, her words change to "you, damn it!" Because of course they do.

* * *

 **Part Two: Hak:**

Hak's left shoulder blade* lacks any words, but for the typical ones kids think about soulmates in general. Among them are primarily "my future" and "annoying". Sometimes, they change to "Kouka's future" and "future king". No one tells him of the latter two.

Once he arrives at the castle, an attendant hesitantly tells him that his words have changed to one thing and one thing only. "Soo-won". He takes the news quietly and knowingly. His old man has already told him that sometimes, people are unlucky enough to have their soulmate so utterly convinced their soulmate is someone else, that that name reflects on their actual soulmate. He just never thought he'd be one of them. He never thought he'd know the name. He never thought he might know his soulmate from the other name alone.

After the incident with Kan Tae-jun, the name "Soo-won" disappears. Nothing appears in its place for several days. When it does, it makes both the attendant telling him and Hak himself blush. "Mine". After all the time with someone else's name on his skin, it feels like acceptance.

His soul words change regularly after that. "Annoyance" is a popular one, but so are "helpful", "strong", and "brave".

"Mine" still makes an appearance every now and then.

Hak runs from the castle with only Yona by his side. When he arrives at Fuuga, Mundok tells him his shoulder has gone blank again. By the time they reach Ik-soo's, it's changed to "protect". He's not sure what to think about that, so he chooses to think nothing at all. They have dragons to find.

Kija glimpses his soul word by accident. He's not sure what to think of "safe" anymore than he is of the previous words.

After the entire Awa incident, Jae-ha tells him his word has changed to "stay". Hak thinks that one is easy. After all, he has no intention of leaving Yona's side.

* * *

 ***Why yes, Hak's soul words are on his left shoulder blade because that's where he got shot protecting Yona. Because why not go for any and all angst possible while you can?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	8. Future

**Bonus Day: Future**

 **This takes place more than a decade in the future.**

* * *

Yona lay in bed, limbs heavy and weak. The sickness had taken its toll. Yoon had diagnosed her as terminally ill months before, and Zeno had tearfully proclaimed it the same illness Hiryuu had died from.

Jae-ha had jumped far and wide, Lili had asked all of her contacts, and Tae-jun had poured over books, all of them searching endlessly for a cure. Kija and Ao doted on her hand and foot. Shin-ah rarely left her door, always watching over her.

The care of Kouka and their territories had been largely placed in the hands of her generals. Yona did what she could, but as the months passed, she had only grown weaker. And of course, her husband and king refused to leave her side. He had always been stubborn like that…

"Hak," she whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Stop, Princess! Let me help you," Kouka's Thunder Beast admonished.

"Silly Hak… I've been 'Queen' for more than a decade now."

An arm slipped around her shoulders, lifting her malnourished body easily before resting it back on newly placed pillows.

"You'll always be 'Princess' to me, Princess," Hak murmured. "And you mustn't push yourself so hard. Yoon will have both our heads if he knows you moved by yourself."

Yona giggled and patted his hand. "Everyone else would save us. He'd be vastly outnumbered, and he would know it."

Hak didn't respond, simply squeezing her hand in his own. Yona took the chance to study him. Her husband did that a lot, now. He had always been a quiet person, preferring to suffer silently instead of asking others for help, but it had grown worse ever since the diagnosis. She would have to talk to the dragons and Yoon about that; Hak would need someone to bully him into self-care once she was gone. But for now…

"Sleep with me," she ordered, and patted the space beside herself imperiously. "I'd scoot over myself, but apparently that's against the rules, so you'll have to do it for me. Then lay down next to me so we can nap together."

Hak remained quiet for a moment, but then he sniggered, "Yona-hime said ' _scoot_ '."

Even over the fever, Yona felt the blush turn her entire face red. If she could move well enough, she would have been running out the door from embarrassment. But since that wasn't an option -

"Hush, you! And what have I said about calling me 'Queen'?"

"Yes, yes," Hak drawled, a smirk covering half his face. Still, though, he carefully moved her body to the edge of the bed. Within seconds, he was laying next to her. Picking up her hand once again, he gave it a squeeze.

"Is this to your satisfaction, my Queen?"

Yona squeezed back with all the strength in her arm.

"Always, my King."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to everyone who has come so far with me this week! Considering I only joined tumblr recently, this is hopefully the first of many events I'll participate in.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
